


Colors

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Berries, Dialogue, F/M, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Bonus Day: Soulmates.Rayla is picking moonberries.





	Colors

Rayla sat down on the green grass, the bucket in her hand slowly getting filled with moonberries as she carefully plucked them off, one by one, making sure to take the best and biggest ones. It was a long process, but it was worth it, moonberries harvested too early weren’t good in the slightest, the same went for berries that had grown too ripe.

Berry after berry, she picked them one by one, seeing the light pink against her gray hand. Not that those were the actual colors, but for the moment, all the colors were muted. They would come back soon though, when Callum got close. Then she would once again see everything in full color, the red berries, the green grass, the blue sky. It never got less beautiful and exciting, every moment was a treasure.

A few minutes of silent picking followed, before Rayla heard the sound of a twig snap, along with someone walking. At the same time, the colors appeared, growing more vibrant for every second, until she knew Callum was close.

“I know you’re behind me.” she said, mere seconds from before he would have tried to scare her, and he just groaned.

“Dammit, not again.”

“Are you still trying to walk up on me? You know that is literally impossible right? I’ll always know when you’re close.”

“Right, the soulmate bond, but I have to try.”

“The bond’s not what makes me detect you, your awful sneaking does it. Know you’re there before the colors starts to appear. I’ve seen a gigantic dragon sneak better than that.”

“Hey!”

“You know it’s the truth. Now, do you wanna help me with the moonberries?”


End file.
